


Avatar’s Heat

by Cybercitizen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Omega, Doggy Style, Dominant Asami, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Futanari, Girl Penis, Knotting, Korrasami Omegaverse, Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Korra, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 05:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17975771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Life on Air Temple Island has been very quiet lately for Korra and Asami. However, when the young avatar enters her heat, it's up to Asami to try and satiate Korra's desires, in the only way she knows how. (Korrasami, Canon, Omegaverse, Smut)





	Avatar’s Heat

Asami Sato sat on the rocks just outside of the main building of the air temple, petting the large white Polar Bear Dog, Naga. Normally, it was Korra who would be the one who took care of their family pet, but the water tribe girl was quite indisposed at the moment.

As Naga whimpered, missing her owner and friend, Asami petted her head, smiling softly. "It's alright, girl. Korra will be with you in a few days, don't worry. She needs this time alone, okay?"

Naga didn't really respond, she wasn't really that smart, but she nuzzled Asami and licked her cheek. Asami giggled, amused by Naga's forwardness. It was affection like that she could have used from her girlfriend right now.

But Asami knew Korra was probably best left alone at this stage. This was her first big heat since they had returned from the Spirit World. Being an Omega, Korra liked to shut herself in her room, her nest, until the heat was over.

Most Omegas did at least see the company of their Alphas or Betas during this time, but Korra was very volatile when her time came. It didn't help that her bending powers could go out of control at this time if Korra didn't keep concentrated long enough.

In a way, Asami wanted to help her girlfriend desperately, but she knew Korra wouldn't want her to see her that way. Lying on the floor of her bedroom, moaning and purring like a kitten, unable to do anything but just feel the heat of her sex drive.

As Asami was sitting in the yard, there was a smell, a beautiful scent floating through the nearby air. It was a beautiful aroma indeed. Relaxing and soothing to the nostrils. Asami knew this scent well, the scent of an Omega. She couldn't help but feel slightly warm under her crimson jacket.

Her pants started to feel tight as Asami tried to control the bulge of her Alpha sex in her underwear. She didn't want to be lured to Korra like this. It felt wrong. She loved Korra more than anything and to just act on her instincts... it felt wrong in a way.

Sure, it was natural for Alphas and Omegas to want and desire each other, and many other mating pairs did indeed make love a lot during their heats, but others, like Asami and Korra, didn't want their sex lives to be dominated by their natures.

They preferred lovemaking on their own terms, not when their bodies decided. In the mornings, the evenings, when they just felt like it. But during times like this, Asami had to try and fight every single fibre of her being not to go to Korra's room.

Still staring down at her pants, Asami gulped. Her bulbous member was fit to burst right through her pants. Looking inside herself, she realised she had to at least see Korra, to try and get the sex, the desire, the need to just go away.

Petting Naga, Asami smiled. "I'll be... back soon, okay, Naga?"

The big white dog barked a little in response, before Asami made her way into the temple, heading through the rather narrow hallways. Eventually, Asami found the entrance to Korra's room, locked tight. The smell was unbearable now.

A deep beautiful aroma just filling her nose. The scent made Asami lose herself in the thoughts of Korra's beautiful wet folds, how her Alpha cock could just be slid between the water tribe girl's thighs. Then Asami shook her head.

"No... not like that," she told herself. "I won't let this happen, Korra. I won't violate that beautiful body of yours like this."

"'Saaaaami..." A weak voice then cried from the other side of the wooden door. "'Sami... is that you out there?"

Asami's eyes widened. Korra had noticed her from behind the door. She knew for a fact it wasn't her voice she'd heard. No, Asami was producing a pheromone from her body as well, a scent that Korra was no doubt being entranced by in her room.

Realising she had to see her lover, Asami reached for the door handle, clicking it and pushing the door open. As she looked inside, she covered her mouth and blushed bright red, her green eyes laid upon the sight in the centre of the room.

Lying on the floor, in a group of cushions, Korra was curled up on her stomach, her hands deep between her legs. She was completely naked, every one of her water tribe tattoos faintly glowing in the light of the room. Nervously, Asami stepped inside.

"K-Korra?" Asami asked. "Are you alright?"

"Horny as fuck, but I'm okay," her girlfriend replied, Asami relived her girlfriend's sense of humour hadn't been diminished due to her lustful nature. "It's so... it's so fucking hot in here. 'Sami, you gotta help me. I... I don't know if I can last."

"Y-You can do it," Asami told her girlfriend, rubbing her fingers together. "You managed it before when you were with Mako."

"I never got to have sex with Mako," Korra reminded her. "And I was younger then. I'm older now, more mature... more... you know what I mean."

Sighing, Asami knew her girlfriend's mating instinct was too strong to ignore. She needed sex like her life depended on it, and the only one she trusted for that was Asami. Taking a deep breath, the fire nation girl sighed, looking over her shoulder.

There was only one thing for it. Korra couldn't ignore the heat and Asami couldn't let her girlfriend suffer like this. She had to ease her, relax her and the only way to do that... was to mate with her using her beautiful alpha cock. She had no other option.

Gulping, Asami nodded. "Alright... I'll help you."

"Y-You sure?" Korra wondered, her voice weak. "I know you've never been comfortable with doing it like this."

"Yes, but I'm less comfortable with my girlfriend being unwell due to her libido," Asami replied. "I'll do this Korra and I promise I'll be good for you."

"You always are, Babe," Korra replied. She then smiled, laying down on her back. She spread her legs, Asami seeing the fully wet folds between Korra's legs. The scent they shared between them was too much to handle. At that moment, Asami gave in.

Stripping down to her bare naked form, Asami then crawled like a kitten towards Korra, both girls purring and cooing as they saw each other. Getting on top of Korra, Asami moved her face close, the two lovers touching cheeks and gently biting and kissing the other's skin.

Then, Asami kissed Korra's lips deeply and squeezed her breasts. The buff girl moaned, dipping her tongue into her Alpha's mouth immediately. Asami squished the breasts tighter, before letting her hands travel downwards to gently play with her lover's clit.

She massaged the soft flesh of Korra's nub, caressing it between her fingers. Korra moaned more, her cries begging Asami to begin to do the deed. Asami did just that, rolling Korra onto her back and getting into position behind her.

"Let me know if this hurts okay?" Asami asked. "I really don't wanna hurt you doing this."

"I won't mind..." Korra sighed. "Just mate with me already... make me some pups..."

Asami blushed softly at the thought of having pups with Korra. The thought of little ones with hers and Korra's faces running around was a beautiful image, one that Asami wanted to be true, but the older girl knew Korra and her needed to develop their love a little more before then.

"Not right now," Asami told her. "But one day. Right now, just enjoy this cock, my darling mate." She then planted her long length between Korra's rear cheeks, implanting herself firmly within the Avatar. Korra moaned deeply, letting Asami press herself as deep as she could.

Then Asami started to do the deed. First, she started slowly and smoothly, pressing herself firmly as she pleasured her love, but once Korra was firmly enjoying the thrusting, she picked up the pace. Breathing, she started to ram herself against Korra's walls.

"Fuck, yes, fuck, yes," Korra sighed, her cheeks growing red as sweat poured down her face. "That's right... fuck me, baby... fuck me hard! Mate with me!"

Asami ploughed on deeper into her girlfriend's body, squeezing her rump tightly and pounding her into the cushions they were on. She lay down on Korra's back as she pounded her, reaching her hands to Korra's chest and squeezing her breasts.

Panting, Korra let Asami squeeze and fondle her. She was completely submissive to her. Then Korra felt Asami's bulb lock itself inside of her. Korra was going to be filled with all of Asami's seed, and the avatar knew she was going to love it.

"Knot... knot... knot meeeee..." Korra begged as Asami thrust the end of her member deeper into her. She felt the bulb slap against the insides of her walls, keeping the other girl inside of her. She could feel the heat in her body grow larger and intense.

Asami was fully invested in this now. As her sex pounded Korra's from behind, she felt the worries and regrets she'd had about mating with Korra. This felt so right to her. The scent of Korra's heat filling her nose, the beautiful sensation of her cock being inside of her, she hadn't felt a better sexual experience with anyone else in her life.

Grinning, Asami looked down at Korra, making sure her girlfriend was enjoying the pleasure she was giving her. Korra seemed very relaxed and pleasured, purring as Asami kept up the pressure. She was okay, everything was okay. The train had left the station and now Asami had to make sure Korra reached her final destination on time.

Pushing on, Asami kept pounding Korra senseless with her large member, her bulbous end tightly pressed within her lover's folds. Smirking, she felt herself growing hotter, knowing she was nearing the point where she would release her seed.

Korra started to shake, taking in breaths. She was almost at her climax. Just a little longer, and all the pleasure she could ever need would be hers. As her wave started to rise up inside of her, she shut her eyes tightly, letting herself prepare.

As the orgasms happened, Asami pulled her bulge out of Korra, the sensation adding to the buff girl's climax. As Korra moaned in ecstasy, Asami quickly rubbed her member before shooting her load over the other girl's torso. Asami blushed.

Relaxing and giggling, Korra sat up, wiping the juice from herself. "Well... I've never been jizzed on before. You should do it more often."

"Sorry," Asami apologised, taking Korra's hands and sitting with her. "Are you alright now, baby?"

"For about an hour... and then I'll probably need to come back to the nest again." She sighed. "I love and hate being a goddamn Omega."

"You're my Omega, Korra," Asami told her, leaning close. "And this time, you'll have your Alpha to keep you company."

Korra smiled, cupping Asami's cheeks and pulling her dearest mate close, sharing a tender kiss with her. With Asami at her side, this heat was going to be a lot more bearable, and probably going to be very, very enjoyable for them both.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** This is my first time writing an Omegaverse story! I originally wanted to do Elsanna as my first one, but I figured I should save my favourite girls for when I knew how to write this thing. I've read my friend Val's own Omegaverse story to help prepare for this. If I have made any errors with this, please let me know. This Omegaverse shit is apparently hard to get the hang of xD

Anyway, I'll see you next time!


End file.
